That Day
by Amy C1
Summary: "Soy tu marioneta; tu muñeco de vacíos ojos de vidrio. Y tú, mi amada princesa, eres mi hermosa marionetista. Tú me controlas, me manipulas. Pero, aún así, a pesar del dolor, yo, tu fiel marioneta, sigo con la sonrisa pintada en mi frío rostro de madera..." [SasuSaku] [AU] [Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito, auto-mutilación, problemas alimenticios, lenguaje vulgar]
1. Capítulo Uno

**That Day**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno:** "My life" (Mi vida)

* * *

Esta historia me pertenece, sin embargo, los personajes no son míos, son propiedad del creador del anime/manga "Naruto". Lo que suceda en este FanFic es obra mía, es todo ficticio. Además de que se ubica en un "Universo Alterno".

* * *

En la capital de Japón, Tokio, en una de las tantas casas, un joven chico miraba intensamente el techo de su habitación. Allí, recostado en una mullida cama, estaba un atractivo azabache. Sus ojos, tan negros como la misma noche, tenían un débil brillo de tristeza. Sin embargo, ninguna lágrima salió de sus decaídos ojos. El azabache soltó un suspiro, pasando una de sus manos por su mejilla. Su piel era enfermizamente pálida. Tenía la apariencia de un muerto viviente. Triste, decaído, con su corazón destrozado...

Repentinamente, sus angustiados ojos negros observan la ventana. Delicadamente, las hojas volaban a causa del viento. Con lentitud, se levantó. Sus huesos tronaron ruidosamente. Ahora, sin la cobija cubriendo su cuerpo, quedó al descubierto su delgado cuerpo. Era delgado..._quizá demasiado_. Su piel estaba completamente pegada a los huesos, quedando el contorno de ellos. El chico parecía tener algún problema alimenticio, eso se notaba a simple vista. Sólo que, él, nunca dejaba que nadie viera su cuerpo. Ni siquiera su hermano mayor. Su cuerpo era..._horrible._

El chico, rápidamente, se cubrió bajo las cobijas. Unos pasos se acercaban a su habitación. Era su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Y, él, de ninguna manera, dejaría que viera su "desagradable" aspecto.

La puerta se abrió, produciendo un leve sobresalto en el azabache, quien fingió recién estar despertándose. Talló sus ojos, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad atravesar su pecho. Le estaba mintiendo a Itachi. A su hermano. A su única familia.

—_Sasuke..._—El alto joven, unos pocos años mayor que él, le sonrió con dulzura. Con esa imborrable sonrisa, le acarició el cabello a su pequeño hermano. Aún siendo Sasuke un chico de dieciséis, próximamente diecisiete años, lo veía como su pequeño hermanito adorado. Era su pequeñito, y nunca dejaría de serlo, a sus ojos.

—Hola, Itachi.—Se obligó a sonreír. No quería preocupar a su hermano. Debía continuar con la "actuación". La actuación que llevaba a cabo desde dos largos años. Y, luego de esos años, aún, no podía observar los cariñosos ojos carmesí de su hermano sin sentirse una basura. A pesar de odiarse por ello...seguía con ese destructivo juego. Mintiendo, fingiendo, engañando...**sufriendo.** Jugando con la confianza que le había entregado su hermano. Burlándose en su propio rostro. Pisoteando su amabilidad, cariño y amor fraternal que le entregaba de manera incondicional.

—_...te vayas, Sasuke._—

—¿Qué?.—El azabache salió de sus pensamientos. Mirando confuso los amables ojos carmesí. Itachi le sonrió, acomodando su propio cabello largo y negro, idéntico al suyo.

—Estás algo distraído, Sasuke.—El mencionado se avergonzó ligeramente—Te decía que tienes que ir al instituto, levántate rápido o llegarás tarde.—El mayor le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

La falsa sonrisa de Sasuke se borró el mismo momento que la puerta se cerró con suavidad. Recobrando su habitual rostro serio y vacío, se levantó, arrastrando sus pies. Se deshizo de su pijama, entrando a su frío baño, que estaba en su habitación. Justo en frente del lavabo, estaba un pequeño espejo, que reflejaba su cansado y ojeroso rostro.

—...Demonios.—Mordió sus labios, asqueado consigo mismo. Si fuera por él, hubiera roto el espejo de un puñetazo. Sin embargo...¿Él...?. ¿El callado y "sabelotodo" Sasuke perdiendo el control de sus emociones?. No, por supuesto que no. Los demás creían que no tenía sentimientos y él...él no decía nada. ¿Para qué hacerlo?. Era una basura. Un..._"juguete sin emociones"_, como decía su amada.

Sonrió al recordarla.

—Soy un maldito masoquista.—Con esa sonrisa retorcida en su pálido rostro, entró a la ducha, bañando su delgado cuerpo con agua helada. En su mente sólo estaba la imagen de su amada. Su princesa de mirada cruel.

Su mundo; la única razón por la que su roto corazón latía.

Rápidamente salió de la ducha, agarrando el uniforme que colgaba de una pequeña percha en la pared. El uniforme era una camisa blanca, una chaqueta verde, pantalón verde y tenis negros. Se vistió con rapidez, alistando, luego, su mochila. Viendo que aún le quedaban unos minutos más, se recostó nuevamente en su cama; meditando.

Él, Uchiha Sasuke, no era más que un perdedor, tanto fuera como dentro del "Instituto Konoha". Sólo con mirarlo se podía notar. Su cuerpo débil, su negra mirada vacía, sus desordenados cabellos azabaches, su extrema palidez. Todo. Su vida era **casi** un cliché, algo típico. Era el estúpido chico que se sacaba puros "10" y era un desastre en cualquier actividad física. Era un...un simple "nerd". El típico antisocial del que todos se burlaban.

Pero, después de todo, no le importaba. ¿Popularidad?...él no necesitaba eso. No le interesaba. ¿Era divertido tener a muchas zorras detrás de ti? ¿Ese es el concepto de "diversión" para los "chicos populares"?. Huh. ¡Cuanta ignorancia!. No le interesaban esas perras superficiales...

...Él...

**...Él sólo tenía ojos para una sola persona**.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo color rosa, su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente y una placentero revoloteo se instaló en su estomago.

**Él sólo amaba a su princesa de ojos esmeralda...**

—¡Sasuke, ya debes irte!.—La voz suave y serena de Itachi lo llamó desde la cocina. Obediente, bajó las escaleras, llegando a la cocina. Se despidió de él con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa. Tomó su IPod y se colocó los audífonos con rapidez. Caminó a un ritmo lento hacia la parada del autobús. Llegó unos minutos después. Sasuke subió, aún concentrado en la música que invadía sus oídos.

Repentinamente, unos fuertes, pero delgados brazos, rodearon sus hombros, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Sus débiles huesos crujieron. Adolorido, se apartó. No fue necesario mirar a la persona para saber de quién se trataba.

Con un suspiro, saludó a su único amigo.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto?.—Era evidente para él, que, su amigo, deseaba algo que él podía darle.

—¿Por qué siempre piensas que quiero algo?.—El rubio chico le sonrió, con aparente inocencia. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, como cada día. Su piel bronceada se veía suave, alegre...**viva**. Su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, un chico popular y alegre. Tan diferente a él.

Naruto era...

**...todo lo que él deseaba ser.**

Lo admitía. Envidiaba a su mejor amigo. No podía evitarlo. Naruto se veía siempre tan feliz, tan lleno de vida. Tan optimista y simpático. Era...perfecto, a su manera. Las personas, incluído él, tenían un mal concepto de la "perfección". Una persona perfecta sería alguien como Naruto, alguien tan bueno y amable como él. Porque, después de todo...¿De qué le servía ser "el mejor de la clase"?. Su vida continuaba siendo miserable, no era feliz, y dudaba que alguna vez lo fuera.

—¿Olvidaste la tarea?.—

—...B-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas...—Arqueó una ceja, interrogante. Ante la profunda mirada de Sasuke, Naruto suspiró. Con una sonrisa, dijo la razón:—Tuve una cita con Hinata-chan, no pude decirle que no.—Su mirada azulada brilló como nunca antes.

—...Bien.—Le extendió su cuaderno. Con un pequeño chillido de alegría, Naruto lo abrazó, e, inmediatamente, comenzó a escribir.

"Hyuga Hinata", pensó el azabache, la novia de Naruto.

Colocándose los audífonos nuevamente, tarareó una canción. Mientras, su oscura mirada estaba fija en la ventanilla. A los minutos, llegaron a su destino.

—¡Listo!.—Naruto sonrió con alegría, devolviéndole el cuaderno a su mejor amigo. Le agradeció con un pequeño ademán, y ambos, bajaron del autobús.

—...Hola, Naruto-kun.—Una delicada y suave voz los hizo voltear. Hyuga Hinata, tímidamente, se acercó a ellos—Sasuke-san.—Inclinó su cabeza cortésmente, besando en la mejilla a su amado novio de sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Hinata-chan!.—Naruto, todo lo contrario a su novia, la abrazó y besó con efusividad, enrojeciendo las mejillas de la chica de largos cabellos azulados. Su tímida mirada plateada se dirigió a sus manos, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué c-clase les t-toca?.—

—Mmm...Matemáticas. ¿A ti te toca Biología, verdad?.—Abrazó la delicada espalda de la tímida Hinata, besando su enrojecida mejilla.

Sasuke, algo incómodo, se despidió con un pequeño ademán y entró a su clase correspondiente. A los pocos minutos, entró Naruto, con una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado. Se sentó a su lado rápidamente, la profesora, Kurenai Yuhi, había llegado. La estricta profesora de matemáticas; seria, profesional. Algo típico.

—Buenos días a todos. Lamento mi retraso, tuve algunos problemas.—Los altos tacones resonaban con fuerza en el piso. Los pasos eran firmes, seguros. Acomodó sus cabellos negros en una alta coleta y tomó una gran libro.

—Buenos días, Kurenai-sensei.—

—Ahora, abran el libro en la página 135 y realicen los ejercicios 12-13-14. Tendrán cuarenta y cinco minutos para resolverlos. Comiencen.—

* * *

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con normalidad. Sólo que, Sasuke, tendría que quedarse hasta más tarde. Se había ganado un castigo del profesor de Biología, Asuma, por no poner atención a la clase. Debía admitir que Asuma tenía razón.

Había estado muy ocupado pensando en su princesa. Deseaba tocarle, besarle, acariciarle, abrazarle...**hacerle el amor**. No podía soportar la tortura de estar alejado de ella. Lastimosamente, su princesa de ojos esmeralda estaba un curso más arriba que él. Ella contaba con diecisiete años, próximamente con dieciocho, sólo le faltaba un año más para ser mayor edad. Un año más para irse de ese instituto. Él tan sólo era un niño estúpido ante sus bellos ojos.

El timbre de receso resonó con fuerza en la clase. El amable profesor de Historia, Kakashi Hatake, les sonrió, agitando su mano.

—Muy bien, chicos, pueden retirarse. Sólo no olviden hacer la tarea. ¿Entendido..._Uzumaki_?.—Su negra mirada se dirigió hacia el rubio, que sonrió, avergonzado.

—¡Hai, sensei!.—

Sasuke y Naruto salieron del salón, encontrándose con la amable Hinata esperándolos afuera. Los tres chicos se dirigieron a una de las mesas de la cafetería, sentándose juntos.

—Sasuke.—Naruto se tornó algo serio, y, apartando su plato de Ramen, miró fijamente al nombrado—Estuviste distraído en todas las clases. ¿Qué te sucede?.—

—No dormí muy bien ayer.—Era una excusa creíble, sin embargo, el rubio lo conocía a la perfección, por consiguiente, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Cruzado de brazos, Naruto arqueó una ceja, algo molesto.

—Sé que estás mintien-...—Antes de que Naruto dijera algo más, Hinata lo interrumpió. Aclarando su garganta, murmuró:

—Deberías creerle, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san no tendría porqué mentirte.—Le dedicó una mirada severa a su novio, sentenciando, silenciosamente, que el azabache no deseaba hablar. El rubio la entendió y sólo calló.

Sasuke agradeció ese gesto con una leve sonrisa. No deseaba seguirle mintiendo a Naruto, porque, por más que le insistiera, él seguiría con la "actuación". Luego de mantener una pequeña charla entre amigos, el timbre de salida sonó.

—Bien. Tendré que cumplir con mi castigo.—Con aire aburrido se despidió de ambos chicos, que habían entrelazado sus manos con cariño.

—Buena suerte, Sasuke.—Naruto agitó su mano y apretó ligeramente la pequeña mano de su adorada novia, que sonreía.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso lento a la "sala de detención", que era un pequeño salón al final del largo pasillo. Aburrido, observó que no se encontraba nadie en el salón, estaba completamente vacío y silencioso, para su suerte. Arrojó su mochila al suelo y se sentó en un pupitre cualquiera. Lentamente, relajó sus músculos, que estaban tensos y adoloridos. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejó caer sus pies el la pequeña mesa de madera. Bajó el volumen y suspiró. Tal vez el castigo no sería tan malo...

—...Sasuke.—Una femenina y delicada voz, detrás de él, lo sobresaltó—¿Te has portado mal?. ¡Qué niño malo eres!.—Una suave risa invadió los oídos de Sasuke, que, inmediatamente, reconoció esa manipuladora y hermosa voz...

Ésa voz era la de su princesa...

Ésa voz era la de...

—_...Sakura_.—

* * *

~Continuará~

* * *

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras!**

¿Qué les apreció la historia? ¿Les agradó? ¡Espero que sí y que hayan disfrutado la lectura!

Sí se animan y quieren la continuación, dejen un comentario, los recibiré con una sonrisa. Ah, eso sí. Se aceptan sugerencias y críticas constructivas, pero **nunca** serán recibidos los insultos. Espero y lo respeten.

Sin nada más que decir, me retiro.

¡Muchos besos para ustedes, y gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia! ^u^

**Atte:** **A**my-C1


	2. Capítulo Dos

**That Day**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: "**Broken Puppet" (Muñeco roto)

* * *

**"POV: **Uchiha Sasuke**" (Punto de Vista:** Uchiha Sasuke**)**

* * *

**~Advertencia: E**ste capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. ¡Tengan mucho cuidado! ¡No me hago cargo de ustedes!. Si desean continuar con la lectura; es bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Al oír esa voz, me levanté inmediatamente, sobresaltado. Sé que eres tú, mi princesa, pero...aún así, no puedo evitar estar nervioso. Con mi cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente, levanté mi cabeza; quiero verte. Cuando mis ojos lograron conectarse con los tuyos, temblé. Tú, mi Sakura, eres hermosa. Tus ojos, brillantes, de un bello color verde esmeralda, me miraban con deseo. Un deseo que yo te correspondía, incluso te entregaba mucho más que ese simple deseo que tú, princesa, sientes por mí.

Me sonreíste, y yo sólo pude quedarme paralizado por tanta belleza. Tus largos y sedosos cabellos rosas se mecieron al compás de la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana. Te ves tan hermosa. Con una sonrisa traviesa en tu delicado y suave rostro, te acercaste a mí, contoneando tus finas caderas.

Cerré mis pecaminosos ojos al sentir la suavidad de tu piel tocar mi sonrojada mejilla. Temblando levemente, entreabrí mis labios, reviviendo con gusto tus suaves y cálidos labios. En tu beso, a pesar de ser hermoso, sólo demostraba deseo. No existía ninguna clase de sentimientos que no fuera la incontrolable pasión que irradias. Pero...yo no me puedo quejar. Te tengo a ti. O...tú me tienes a mí. No importa eso, sólo sé que te amo. Y también sé que tú sientes el amor que yo te profeso con cada beso y caricia. Y...lamentablemente, sé que tú rechazas mis sentimientos verdaderos y puros hacia ti. Destrozas mi corazón. Destruyes cada pedacito de él. Yo sólo veo...como disfrutas verme sufrir y retorcerme, internamente, del dolor que me consume.

Mis temblorosas manos tomaron tu fina cintura, aferrándote a mí. Tus manos se enredaron entre mis oscuros cabellos, halabas y tironeabas de ellos con diversión, mientras su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía. Lentamente, bajaste tus suaves y tersas manos hacia mi pecho, pasando anteriormente por mi cuello. Tú, traviesamente, rasguñaste mi pecho, colando tus manos entre la camisa escolar. Inmediatamente, un ardor invadió mi pecho. Lograste lastimarme...como siempre haces.

—Sasuke...—Murmuraste, separándote de mí. Un intenso frío me recorrió al no tener tu calidez cerca. Instintivamente, me moví hacia ti. Tú notaste esa necesidad que siento por ti hace mucho tiempo, y no dudaste en utilizar tus dotes de manipulación. Te entregué mi corazón y tú, mi princesa de hielo, tomaste sólo lo que te sirvió de mí. Pero, aún así...te amo.

—Vaya. Estás realmente desesperado..._Sasuke-kun._—Dijiste, con una sonrisa burlona en tus finos labios color carmesí. Mi mirada de desesperación me delató. Con un ademán, me indicaste me me acercara a ti, me diste ese privilegio. Nuevamente, nuestros labios se encontraron en una apasionada danza erótica.

Gemí suavemente en tu boca. Y, con vergüenza, descubrí que sonreíste en el beso. Luego de unos momentos de estar así, te separaste. Cuando abrí mis enamorados ojos me encontré con tus bellos ojos verdes. Tus esmeraldas brillaban de bizarra diversión. Eso no era una buena señal, y yo lo sabía muy bien.

En unos efímeros segundos, mi rostro se encontraba contra un pupitre. Tu suave, pero fuerte mano apresaba con fuerza mis cabellos, estrellando con fuerza mi rostro contra la dura superficie. Obviamente, me dolió. Sin embargo...no puedo decir nada, no debo. A mi princesa le gusta causarme dolor. Y...si a ti te gusta, si yo te puedo entretener...

**...Puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo.**

Tu risa, tan pura a mis oídos, pero tan cruel a los oídos de los demás, me hizo sonreír. El dolor...no importa. Todo está bien...mientras mi princesa lo esté. Lentamente, tu tersa mano se dirigió a mi erección, apretándola, acariciándola, causándome un intenso placer.

—Esta vez, seré amable contigo, Sasuke.—Susurraste a mi oído—Te daré ese placer.—

Con cierta brusquedad, me arrojaste hacia el suelo, bajando con rudeza mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. Yo sólo sonreí, agradecido. Mi erección, necesitada, rebotó al sentirse liberada de su prisión de tela. Suspiré al sentir el frío del salón contra mi caliente cuerpo, produciéndome un escalofrío. Rápidamente, olvidé el frío, al sentir como me acariciabas con suavidad, con fingido cariño. Sonreí, gimiendo con suavidad. Tú sólo me ilusionas, para, luego, utilizarme como siempre haces. Pero...

...Está bien.

—¡S-Sakura!.—Gemí con desesperación. Lentamente, metías mi miembro en tu boca, causándome un inimaginable placer. Tus labios me envolvían, llenándome de una exquisita calidez. Calidez que tu corazón de hielo desconocía. Pero...¿quién soy yo para decir algo al respecto?.

Sólo soy...tu esclavo.

Soy tu marioneta, tu muñeco de ojos de vidrio. Y tú, mi amada princesa, eres mi hermosa marionetista. Tú me controlas, me manipulas, pero...aún así, yo, tu fiel marioneta, sigue con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro de madera.

Después de todo...

_"Soy feliz"._

—¡A-Ah!.—Cerré mis ojos, lamías cada parte de mi miembro, succionando con profesionalismo. Eso me hería—_De seguro no soy el único privilegiado, ¿verdad?._—Pensé con dolor. Por mi propio bien, decidí, únicamente, disfrutar de tus expertas y deliciosas caricias, olvidando, por unos momentos, que tú, no eras mía.

Succionaste con fuerza arrancando de mi garganta roncos gemidos. Tu mano apretó con dolorosa y placentera fuerza mis testículos. Yo gemí descaradamente, agitando mis caderas, anhelando sentirte con más intensidad. Unos minutos más, llegué a mi orgasmo, invadiendo tu húmeda boca. Para mi sorpresa...lo tragaste. Tú...¿rompiste una regla, Princesa?.

—_"Cuarta regla: "Nunca te correrás en mi boca, ni mucho menos en mi interior. ¿Entendido, Uchiha?"._—Lo recuerdo. Aún recuerdo tu voz, tan cruel, susurrándome "las reglas" de nuestro pequeño juego, mientras me besabas con lentitud. Pero, el punto es, ¿por qué lo hiciste, Princesa?.

—S-Sakura...¿Por qué has-...?.—Me indicaste que no siguiera hablando con un pequeño ademán. Yo obedecí inmediatamente, algo confundido. Pero...¿por qué cuestionarte, Sakura?. Tu eres la marionetista, yo sólo soy la marioneta. Rápidamente, volviste a tomar el control. Me quitaste la camisa y chaqueta, sentándote sobre mi abdomen.

Suspiré al sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo sobre mí, se sentía muy bien. Me encantaría estar así siempre. Lentamente, te quitaste la chaqueta y toda tu ropa, exepto la interior. Aún así, te observé con adoración, admirando cada detalle de tu exquisito cuerpo.

—Quítame el sostén, Sasuke.—Ordenáste, sonriendo. Con una tímida sonrisa, acaté la orden con mucho gusto, liberando tus pequeños y suaves pechos. Soltaste un suspiro, para luego desnudarte completamente. Rodeaste mi cuello con tus finos brazos y te acercaste a mi oído.

—Ahora compláceme, Sasuke.—

Con cariño, acaricié tu cintura, repartiendo besos húmedos y delicados sobre tu blanco cuello. Lentamente, y con extremo cuidado, me posé sobre ti, besando todo tu rostro, excepto tus labios; tú nunca me permitías besarlos, sólo tú podías besarme a mí, yo no debía iniciar el contacto que mi corazón tanto anhelaba.

Solté un suspiro al contemplar tus delicados y firmes pechos. Mis manos los apretaron con suavidad, apreciando su delicada textura. Mi nariz se enterró entre ellos, mientras yo trataba de llenarme completamente de tu suave aroma a cerezos. Tímidamente, rocé con mi lengua la punta de uno de tus pezones, haciéndote gemir. Me aferré a tu cintura, mientras mi lengua recorría el contorno de sus pezones, succionándolos con extremo cuidado y suavidad.

—Sasuke...—Susurraste, con voz ahogada. Yo sólo me aferré más a ti, temiendo perderte. Pero...

**...¿Es posible perder algo que nunca fue y nunca será tuyo?.**

Cuando los pensamientos negativos comenzaron a deprimirme, intenté distraerme, bajando mis labios hasta tu plano vientre, besándolo con cariño y suavidad. Mis manos acariciaron tus finas y estilizadas piernas, mientras mis labios se perdían entre tus muslos. Los besé y mordí con cuidado, sin lastimarte ni un poco. Con suavidad, deposité un pequeño beso en tu pequeña entrada al paraíso, escuchándote jadear.

—S-Sasuke.—Tus finas y afiladas uñas se enterraron en mis hombros, demostrando el placer que yo te causaba. Y, con delicados roces en tu entrada, hice que llegaras a tu clímax. Di un último besó en tu "lugarcito especial" y alcé mi mirada. Sonreí. Te ves tan hermosa. Así, pareces ser una tímida y dócil chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión tranquila, de extrema satisfacción. Sin embargo, tú no eres así. Tú apariencia engaña, eso lo sé muy bien. Después de todo, ya caí en el juego, como todas las personas que te rodean.

Para mi sorpresa, te reincorporaste con rapidez, empujándome directamente al piso. Ahí, recostado, te miré con sorpresa, mientras tú rebuscabas algo entre tu camisa, que estaba a un lado. Sin siquiera mirar supe lo que era. Un condón. Con rapidez, me lo colocaste. Yo gemí, y tu aprovechaste a acariciar mi erecto pene con suavidad. Solté un ronco gemido, suplicándote que te detuvieras. En ese momento, sentía que me correría, con tan sólo unas pequeñas caricias.

Temblorosamente, acaricié tu mejilla con la punta de mis dedos. Tus ojos esmeralda me dedicaron una rápida mirada, para luego sentir tu estrechez envolver mi miembro.

—¡S-Sakura! ¡Ahh!.—Gemí, enloqueciendo completamente. Mis manos se aferraron a tu cintura, ayudándote en el rápido "sube-baja" que mantenías. Temblé al sentir tus suaves manos apoyarse en mi pecho, aún cubierto por mi camisa, mientras te impulsabas. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Se...se sentía tan bien.

—Mmh...¡Ahh!.—Gemiste de placer, acelerando el increíble movimiento de tus caderas. Y, soltando roncos gemidos, te miré fijamente, hasta que tus labios me besaron con pasión. Unos momentos más, y tu liberaste un fuerte grito, mientras yo te acompañaba en tu orgasmo. Salí con extrema delicadeza de tu interior, quitándome el preservativo. Tú te recostaste a un lado, encima de mi ropa, respirando de manera agitada.

—Vaya, Sasuke, al parecer lo disfrutaste mucho.—Susurraste, abriendo tus profundos ojos esmeralda. Yo asentí, aún bajo los efectos "post-orgásmicos". Lentamente, me apegué a ti, acariciando tu suave mejilla. Tu cuerpo se tensó, y me sentí herido. ¿Tanto asco te provoco?. Y, como un reflejo, intenté cubrir más mi cuerpo, a pesar de que aún llevaba la ropa puesta. Te mantuviste callada, sólo mirando interrogante. Me incliné hacia tu oído y murmuré las palabras que siempre quise decirte:

_—...Te amo.—Y besé tu mejilla..._

* * *

**¡H**ola a todas/os**!**

**~P**rimero que nada, estoy muy feliz y emocionada. ¡Sus comentarios son muy bonitos!. Gracias a todas por su apoyo e interés. Ah, y, por cierto, ¿cómo puedo activar los comentarios anónimos?. Porque recibí mensajes de personas que no están registradas, y me gustaría sus comentarios en "Reviews". Intenté algo ahí, pero no estoy muy segura de lo que hice ._. xD. Desde ya...¡Gracias!.

**~T**ambién quería aclarar que no va a haber mucho **NaruHina**. Lo siento por las fan's de esta pareja pero, personalmente, no me agrada mucho. Ya veré más adelante qué hago con nuestro pequeño Naru-chan xD. Ah, y una lectora me lo había pedido también. Igualmente, no iba a poner mucho **NaruHina** xD.

**~B**ueno, sí les gustó el capítulo: comenten.

**~S**in más que decir, ¡me voy! ¡ya no las aburro con mis palabrerías! xD.

**¡~**MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS**~! ¡**Gracias por leer**!**

**~A**my-C.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**That Day**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres:** "Paint of love" (El dolor del amor).

* * *

_—...Te amo.—Y besé tu mejilla._

Lentamente, me alejé, temiendo tu reacción. Sorpresa. Eso era lo que reflejaba tu hermoso rostro. En ese momento, pensé que no te habías enfadado, y me sentí feliz. Sin embargo, lentamente, frunciste el ceño, completamente disgustada. Yo me agité, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

Intenté acercarme pero me empujaste con fuerza, mientras levantabas tu uniforme del suelo. Parecías molesta, muy molesta. ¿Realmente lo que hice está mal?.

Porque, para mí, fue lo mejor que pude hacer...decirte cuánto te amo. Demostrarte que te amo, y te amaré siempre. Quiero decirte que, aunque tú sólo me utilices, yo siempre estaré para ti.

—Sakura, yo...—

—¡Cállate!.—Me sorprendí ante el furioso grito que me dirigiste. Mis ojos se cristalizaron. Duele, duele mucho que me hables así—Creí que había quedado claro lo que eres para mí. Un esclavo. Un amante. Tú aceptaste los términos y condiciones. Pero...¿Ahora sales con eso? ¿Qué demonios te sucede, idiota?.—Me observaste de reojo, como si mirarme directamente te produjera un infinito asco. Nunca...nunca me habías mirado con tanta frialdad.

En mi interior, me reí de mi mismo. ¿Lo tenía que arruinar, verdad?.

—Lo siento, Sakura.—Bajé la cabeza, apretando mis dientes. _"Lo único que te falta es arrodillarte, idiota"_, resonó una voz en mi cabeza. Pronto, sentí el ruido de tus altos tacones dirigirse hacia mi dirección. No levanté la cabeza hasta que tu me tomaste de los cabellos, observándome con indiferencia.

Sonreíste de manera arrogante, dejando ver tus hermosos dientes blancos.

—No gastes saliva en disculpas. Sabes que no me importan.—Soltaste mis cabellos, mientras acomodabas tu chaqueta. De tu bolsillo sacaste un cigarrillo, y, mientras lo encendías, yo sólo continuaba ahí, inmóvil, esperando las crueles palabras que sabía que vendrían—Ahora, escúchame bien, Uchiha. Sí me dices "Te amo" una vez más...—Le diste una larga calada al cigarrillo, aumentando más mi nerviosismo—...Tu próximo castigo no será tan placentero. ¿Entendido?.—Levanté mi cabeza, y lo que me recibió fue el humo del cigarrillo en mi rostro. Sin embargo, asentí, de manera automática.

—...Sí, Sakura.—

—No quiero que se repita, no me gustan ese tipo de escenas. Cuando te propuse jugar "mi juego", te dejé muy en claro las reglas. Si no respetas las reglas...pierdes. ¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad?. El juego se terminará si pierdes, y, si eso sucede, olvídate de que alguna vez te hablé. ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Sasuke?.—

—Entiendo, Sakura.—Susurré, con la voz ligeramente ronca. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que me negaba a derramar. Aún...¿Aún me queda algo de orgullo? ¿O sólo lo hago para que tu impresión de mí no sea peor de lo que ya es?.

—¡Muy bien!.—Acariciaste mis cabellos, felicitándome como a un perro. Y, lastimosamente, éso es lo que soy para ti. Un simple y obediente perro, completamente fiel a su dueña—Bueno. Alístate rápido, no tengo tiempo.—Soltaste lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y lo aplastaste con el tacón de tus zapatos. Tomaste tu encuerada cartera y peinaste suavemente tus sedosos y largos cabellos rosas. Te veías tan hermosa. Aún no comprendo porqué usas maquillaje, eres hermosa tal y como eres.

—¿A-Adónde iremos?.—Pregunté, sorprendido. ¿No me ibas a dejar como siempre haces? ¿No abandonarías la habitación, sin mirar atrás, dejándome completamente solo?.

—A mi casa; hoy estoy sola. Mis padres se fueron de viaje a Kyoto, volverán en la mañana. Mientras, la casa está para mí sola.—Sonreíste de manera traviesa, pintando tus labios con un lipgloss rosa que habías sacado de tu cartera.

Relamí mis labios discretamente, carraspeando levemente. Suspiraste, mientras lo guardabas en el bolso, tomando, de paso, las llaves de tu automóvil. De seguro debe ser uno muy costoso, mucho más que el anterior. Después de todo, mi princesa es una niña millonaria, todo lo contrario a mí. No son millonario, pero tampoco soy extremadamente pobre, sólo soy una persona de "clase media".

Tomaste mi mano, sonriendo alegremente. No me extrañé por tu actitud. Tú eres así. Tienes una personalidad que logra confundir todos y cada uno de mis malditos sentidos. Pero, que, irremediablemente, hace que me enamore más de ti.

Salimos del instituto, y nos dirigimos hacia tu nuevo automóvil. Un _Cadillac Escalade_ negro. Sin duda alguna, un hermoso auto. Ya adentro, luego de poner algo de música "a la moda", comenzaste a conducir. Te admiré unos momentos, a sabiendas de que tú no lo sabías, estabas muy concentrada en el camino. Volteé mi mirada al escuchar suaves risas infantiles. Un parque. Lleno de niños pequeños, que, inocentemente, corrían de un lado a otro.

Solté un suspiro. Añoro con mucha fuerza los momentos felices de mi vida. Cuando mis padres estaban vivos, cuando...cuando aún era alguien inocente. En esos momentos pasados, mi vida parecía estar completamente resuelta. Qué equivocado estaba. No...lo único que sucedió es que tomé malas decisiones. Sí. La culpa era únicamente mía...

—¿Qué sucede?.—Me sobresalté al escucharte. Volteé hacia ti y me recosté en el asiento, con una diminuta sonrisa en mis pálidos labios.

—Nada. No te preocupes, Sakura.—Frunciste levemente el ceño, no conforme con la respuesta. Evité tu mirada, distrayéndome con el paisaje.

—¡Cómo sea! Realmente no me importa.—

Sonreí con tristeza. Lo sé. Lo sé, Sakura. Sé que no te importa. Nada que esté relacionado conmigo te importa. Estoy enterado de que no soy nada para ti. Sólo soy tu manipulable y dispuesta marioneta. Duele. Duele mucho, a decir verdad. Pero...¡Es la realidad!. Nunca lograré que me ames, nunca llegaré a ser alguien importante en tu vida.

Luego de unos minutos de completo silencio, paraste el vehículo, justo enfrente de una enorme y hermosa casa, que, era más una mansión que una casa. Me ordenaste que bajara y, yo, obedientemente, lo hice. Atravesamos el enorme jardín del frente, lleno de pequeños árboles de cerezo, y entramos. Arrojaste todas tus pertenencias, incluyendo las mías, al sofá de cuero de la pequeña sala, para luego tomarme de la mano.

—¿Dónde vamos?.—

—A mi habitación.—Esa fue tu cortante respuesta. Cuando entré no me sorprendí. Tenías todo lo típico de una adolescente. Sólo que una adolescente con mucho dinero. Tenías una recámara enorme, llena de pósters de tus ídolos, "cosas de chicas" y demás. Todo era completamente blanco y verde.

No pude seguir admirando el lugar porque, repentinamente, me arrojaste a la cama. Te recostaste a mi lado y acariciaste mi pecho con falsa dulzura.

—_Hey,_ Sasuke. ¿Quieres hacer algo...divertido?.—Te vi sonreír con cierta lujuria. Lo sabía. Alguien como tú no podría estar tan dócil. ¿Por qué tan amable conmigo?...Porque querías sexo.

—¿A-Algo...divertido?.—Me hice el desentendido, para luego escuchar tu suspiro de fastidio.

—No, no es sexo. Es algo más entretenido.—Abrí mis ojos, sorprendido. ¿No...no era sexo?—Quiero que me des un baño, como el buen esclavo que eres.—Mi sonrisa desapareció, para que luego rodearas con tus finos brazos mi cuello, besándome con pasión. Lentamente, cerré mis ojos, rindiéndome. ¿Por qué tendría que emocionarme?. Lo único que Sakura quiere es una dócil marioneta a la cual manipular. Y...¿¡Quién mejor que Uchiha Sasuke!?.

Repentinamente, alguien entró a la habitación, sobresaltándome. Inmediatamente, me levanté de la cama, algo asustado. Sakura suspiró, conteniendo su enfado. Volteó hacia la puerta y ahí, con porte arrogante, estaba una linda chica, con cierto parecido a Sakura. Tenía rebeldes cabellos rojos y ojos verdes; usaba gafas y ropas provocativas. ¿Sería su hermana?. Realmente, se parecían mucho.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Karin?. Estoy ocupada, por si no lo notas.—Me empujaste hacia la cama, y yo caí sentado, sintiéndome como un idiota. "Karin" me miró de arriba hacia abajo, alzando su pelirroja ceja. Me sentí incómodo, ese gesto era de Sakura. Sí, eran hermanas.

—Lamento interrumpir, _hermana mayor_, pero, tu novio te espera afuera.—Sonrió con falsa inocencia. Y yo sentí mi corazón partirse en miles de pedazos. A pesar de saber que sales con otros hombres, me duele saberlo. Me duele saber que nunca serás mía—Pero, por lo que estoy viendo, es sólo "uno más".—Sakura gruñó, molesta.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, lleno de dolor. Parecía que gritara desesperado, rogando que el dolor se detuviera. Pero...eso nunca sucedería. Mientras esté con Sakura, el dolor nunca se detendrá. Sin embargo...¿Qué me asegura que, si me alejo de Sakura, el dolor no aumentará?. Sé que nunca seré capaz de alejarme de ella. Sakura es..._mi mundo._

—Sí, _hermanita_. Pero, eso, a ti, no te importa.—Se acercó hasta su hermana menor, con aire amenazante. Karin retrocedió, intimidada—Ahora, dile que no me siento bien y listo.—La pelirroja abrió su boca para protestar, sin embargo, la mirada de Sakura fue suficiente para callarla—¿Me harías ese favor, hermanita?.—Sakura levantó su mano, acariciando, con la punta de su afilada uña, la mejilla de su hermana. La pelirroja, dominada por el "ligero" miedo que sentía, asintió, volteando rápidamente.

—Bien. Al fin sirve de algo esta maldita estúpida.—Ni siquiera me sorprendí al escucharla hablar así de su propia hermana, estoy muy ocupado, encerrado en mi propio dolor. Ella ignoró la mirada de profunda tristeza que le dirigí y me besó con brusquedad, tomándome de la mano.

—Sakura...—

—¡Shh!. Sólo quiero que me des un maldito baño. ¿Entendido, Sasuke?.—Asentí de manera automática, ocultando las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir de mis tristes y cansados ojos. Tú sonreíste, comenzando a desnudarte. No me excité y esa no era tu intención tampoco, así que sólo me limité a limpiar tu suave y hermosa piel; a escuchar tus suspiros y, sobre todo, a...

**...a sufrir en silencio.**

* * *

**¡H**ola a todos**!**

Y...¿Qué les pareció este capítulo, mis queridas lectoras?. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Bien, gracias por sus comentarios tan positivos, ¡son realmente muy alentadores!.

Siendo sincera, no es un capítulo "muy importante", pero si es bastante necesario, o al menos yo lo creo así. ¡Les prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser mucho más interesante!.

Y, tal vez, algunas de ustedes deben estar pensando:_ "¿¡Pero que mierda!? ¿Sakura y Karin...? ¿¡HERMANAS!?"_. Sí, lo sé. Es un poco raro ._. A mí me pareció "buena idea", no sé, estoy loquita xD.

Sí les gustó: _Comenten_. Sus comentarios son lo más importante para un escritor ^u^.

**~¡**Me despido**! ¡**Muchos besos y abrazos**!**

* * *

**—A**my-C1.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**That Day**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro:**_ "False Smiles And Dreams"_ (Sonrisas falsas y sueños)

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_ suspiró por décima vez, dejando a notar su molestia. Desgraciadamente, no podía hacer nada para aliviar su aburrimiento. No. Debía sonreír hipócritamente y actuar como la "dama refinada" que sus padres deseaban que fuera. Al ser la hermana mayor, ella debía dar el ejemplo. Debía demostrar que era la "perfección" encarnada. Ella lo era. Sólo que sus padres tenían un concepto diferente de "perfección". Mientras, ella tenía que hablar de manera educada y responder a todas las preguntas con la mayor elegancia y sofisticación posible. Ah, y su hermana menor, Karin, despreocupada, coqueteaba con el hijo mayor de los amigos de sus padres. Maldita zorra. No perdía oportunidad alguna. Pero, lo peor, era, sin duda, que sus padres no dijeran nada. Claro, Karin no importaba. Era sólo "la hija menor". ¡Mierda!. Ser la mayor tenía muchas desventajas. Y luego decían que su vida era perfecta. Nadie comprendía lo que era provenir de una familia tan adinerada y estricta como los Haruno.

—Sakura, querida.—La pelirrosada chica dejó de juguetear con la fina copa de cristal, sonriéndole falsamente a la delgada mujer que tenía enfrente. Nakamura Hana, la mujer de Nakamura Aoshi, le sonreía con aparente cariño. Aoshi era un gran empresario, aunque no tanto como su padre, Haruno Kizashi, pero, les convenía tener una "amistad" con ellos.

—¿Sí, Hana-san?.—Sonó lo más amable que pudo, y, al parecer, lo hizo bien. La mujer frente a ella, le sonrió encantada. Su madre, Mebuki, le regaló un asentimiento, indicándole que, de cierta manera, estaba orgullosa de ella—_¡Qué considerada!._—Pensó, conteniendo el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—¿Cómo te parece el instituto? ¿Tienes buenas calificaciones?.—Hana trató de que la pregunta sonara "despreocupada", pero Sakura supo reconocer su tono de voz. Era de esas típicas viejas con una afilada lengua de serpiente.

—Bueno, me va muy bien. Mi promedio es de 10, soy la mejor en mi salón.—¿Por qué no presumir un poco?. No pudo evitarlo, después de todo, era una Haruno. Hana se mantuvo callada, con una mirada un poco más seria. La hermosa chica de cabellos rosas contuvo sus ganas de reír.

Vaya. ¿Qué esperaba esa mujer? ¿Qué le dijera que era una estúpida?. No, Sakura no era así. A pesar de su apariencia de "chica rebelde", no era estúpida. Y, si quería tener éxito en la vida, debía estudiar. Ella no pensaba mantenerse con el dinero de sus padres, como seguramente Karin haría. Claro que no. La idea sonaba tentadora, pero, por más ambiciosa que fuera, no caería. Ella ya había planeado su futura vida.

_Sería modelo._

No era un sueño estúpido, ella no era como las demás chicas que fantaseaban con ser famosas y hermosas modelos. Por supuesto que no. Estaba muy decidida.

En su tiempo libre, todos los jueves y viernes, tomaba clases de modelaje. Ni sus padres ni su hermana sabían algo al respecto, sólo sabían que ella desaparecía por unas horas y luego volvía. No tenía porqué decirles. Seguramente, ellos quedarían atónitos, e, inmediatamente, le dirían que su sueño era tonto e infantil. Que lo mejor que podría hacer era seguir los pasos de su "honrado" padre y continuar con el negocio de la familia Haruno. Que era, por supuesto, la venta de casas. Era mucho dinero el que se ganaba su padre, el creador de _Haruno's Corporation_. Pero ella no abandonaría su sueño, estaba completamente convencida. Además, su instructora en modelaje, _Senju Tsunade_, le había dicho infinitas veces que tenía futuro el el mundo del modelaje.

Tsunade seguía siendo una mujer bella y con un cuerpo muy bien estilizado, sólo que ya había abandonada la carrera de modelaje. La rubia mujer le había dicho que era porque tenía una hermosa familia y debía de cuidar de ella. Estaba casada con Uzumaki Jiraiya, un alegre hombre. También tenía un hijo y un nieto. Se había perdido una gran parte de la niñez de Minato, su hijo, por su trabajo. Por eso mismo, había dejado su carrera. No deseaba también perderse la felicidad de compartir los momentos con su querido nieto: Naruto. Sakura los conocía, o al menos a Naruto, era un chico de su instituto, un idiota que se juntaba con su juguetito preferido: **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Sonrió al recordar a uno de sus tantos amantes. De todos ellos, Sasuke era el más estúpido e ingenuo de todos. Pero...¿Quién era ella para juzgar?. Mientras la mantuviera sexualmente satisfecha, y obedeciera todas sus ordenes, estaba bien. Y, además, era divertido tener a alguien a tu completa disposición. Sus padres siempre la controlaban, cuando notaban que ella existía, y, ahora, ella tenía el control. Ella controlaba a Sasuke, y...[i]se sentía bien[/i]. De algún modo, estaba liberando toda su tensión y molestia en él. ¿Qué importaba que él no fuera el culpable de sus problemas?. No le remordía la conciencia. No sentía culpabilidad alguna. No estaba haciendo nada "malo". Sasuke la obedecía porque la amaba, ella no lo tenía amenazado. Cada cosa que Sasuke cumplía, era por voluntad propia.

—¡Mamá!.—El fuerte chillido que soltó la hija menor de los Nakamura logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Molesta, fijó su verdosa mirada en la chica. Era menor que ella por unos dos años, tenía 15 cortos años. Bueno, próximamente, le llevaría tres años. En unos tres meses sería su cumpleaños, unas semanas después de que las clases terminaran. Y, luego de tomarse algunas vacaciones, iniciaría su carrera de modelaje, se postularía para ser la "nueva cara" de la revista _Vogue_; la revista más importante de moda universalmente. De sólo pensarlo hacía que se estremeciera.

—¿Qué sucede, amor mío?.—Sakura observó cómo la mocosa de cabellos rubios, obviamente teñidos, resoplaba con fastidio. La pelirrosada frunció el ceño. Y luego sus padres decían que ella era la del "mal comportamiento". Contuvo su risa, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios color cerezo. La expresión el la cara de sus padres era digna de una fotografía.

—Estoy aburrida. ¡No me interesa hablar sobre los negocios! ¡Yo voy a ser modelo!.—En ese momento, la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció. _"¿Modelo?"_, pensó con incredulidad. ¿Esa niña quería ser modelo?. Sin poder evitarlo, y adelantándose a la avergonzada madre de ésa mocosa, dijo:

—Bueno. Para ser modelo, se necesita más que un rostro bonito, Mei-san.—_"Cosa que tampoco tienes"_—Oh, pero como provienes de una buena familia, tal vez ellos le paguen a alguna revista para que te incluyan. Ahora...**cualquiera que tenga dinero puede ser modelo**.—Sakura mantuvo una expresión de inocencia que hacía que cualquiera pensara que no lo hizo con mala intención. Sin embargo, la intención de la pelirrosada era, justamente, humillar a esa niña. Y, con una sonrisa "inocente", metió una gran cucharada de helado a su boca, que, recientemente, había traído la sirvienta.

En la mesa, todos quedaron atónitos...

* * *

**N**otas:

**¡H**ola a todos**!**

**¿Y** bien**?** **¿**Y bien**?** ¬w¬

**¿**Les gustó el capítulo que hice especialmente para ustedes con mucho _amoooooor_~**?** *U*

**¡G**racias por sus amables comentarios**! ¡**Son los/las mejores**!**

_**.:¡C**__omenten si les gustó__**! ¡N**__o sean lectoras sin voz__**! ¡H**__áganse notar__**!:.**_

**PD:** Las/Los invito a pasar por mi segundo Fanfic:_ "Despair Of An Artist"_ (La desesperación de un artista). Les dejo el link abajo, por si sienten curiosidad.

**Link: (((-** s/10082747/1/Despair-Of-An-Artist**-)))**

* * *

_¡Muchos besos y abrazos!_

* * *

_—_**A**my-C1


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**That Day**

**Capítulo Cinco:** _Tears (Lágrimas)_

* * *

Silencio.

Karin se removió incómoda en su asiento. Hasta las ganas de coquetearle al hijo mayor de los Nakamura se le habían ido. La pelirroja era, también, una rebelde, pero, jamás tendría el valor y la crueldad de Sakura. Y no es que tampoco quisiera tenerlo. Aún no podía creer que, alguna vez, años atrás, su hermana mayor haya sido su ejemplo a seguir. ¿Desde cuando era así? ¿O es que siempre lo fue y nunca lo notó?. No estaba segura, pero de lo que sí estaba era que tanta maldad no podía aparecer de un día para el otro.

—Huh. Está muy bien que sigas tus sueños, Mei-san.—Murmuró Karin, tratando de calmar la situación. La chica sólo asintió, aún _shockeada_ por lo que acababa de ocurrir. La pelirroja, mordiendo su labio, pateó discretamente la pierna de su hermana por debajo de la mesa. La chica de brillantes ojos esmeralda arqueó una ceja, sonriendo con superioridad.

—Mmh.—El señor Nakamura carraspeó, levantándose lentamente de su lugar; su mujer y sus hijos lo imitaron—Kizashi-san, fue un gusto cenar con usted y su familia, pero, debemos retirarnos.—Le dedicó una mirada a la mayor de las hermanas Haruno, que le sonrió con arrogancia, conteniendo su impulso de enseñarle la lengua a ese viejo estúpido.

—Lo comprendo, Nakamura. Tal vez, otro día, y con más tranquilidad, podremos organizar una cena.—Kizashi le estrechó la mano, para luego despedirlos. Cuando el Haruno volvió, se sentó al lado de su esposa y se mantuvo en silencio. Nadie decía nada. Mientras, Sakura esperaba el grito de su padre. Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y la pelirrosa se aburrió de esperar su reprimienda. Y, con una sonrisa, se levantó.

—La cena estuvo muy...interesante. Es la mejor cena que organizaste, _papi_.—Dio media vuelta y...

—Sakura...—

—...¿Sí, _papi_?.—Preguntó con "inocencia". Mebuki la observó angustiada, bebiendo su vaso de agua helada con rapidez. Rodó los ojos. Su madre realmente exageraba mucho.

—Estás castigada. No saldrás por un mes.—Sakura quiso reírse, pero mantuvo su expresión seria. Obviamente, no obedecería. Pero, por el momento, fingiría hacerlo.

—Sí, sí. Ya lo sé.—Y, sin decir nada más, se fue directo a su recámara. Soltó un suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su esponjosa cama.

Era estresante estar rodeada de personas de "ésa clase". Tenía suficiente con sus padres, no deseaba conocer más empresarios hipócritas en su maldita vida. Ah, pero, su padre quería presumir todo lo que poseía; dinero, fama, una bella y estable esposa y dos hermosas hijas. Pero...¿Quién siempre terminaba perdiendo?. Sí, ella. Aunque, según su sumisa madre, su "pobre" padre pasaba vergüenzas por su culpa y era el que más salía perjudicado. _Pff_. Ella siempre era la culpable. Bueno, no podía contener su lengua. Así era como la había criado. ¡Qué suertuda era Karin!. Ella no tenía que preocuparse de esas cosas; era sólo la "hija menor". Maldijo ser la mayor. Era, realmente, una mierda.

—_Sakura_.—La nombrada se incorporó de la cama, suspirando. No podía tener ni un mínimo segundo de tranquilidad. Susurró un aburrido "adelante" y observó de reojo a su pelirroja hermana menor, que entraba con cierta tímidez a su recámara.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres, Karin?.—La pelirrosa, sin poner mucha atención, tomó uno de los peluches de su estante. Un tigre. Le faltaba un ojo y su sonrisa estaba descosida. Karin se perturbó un poco. Ese peluche era realmente aterrador, al igual que su dueña. Si mal no recordaba, se llamaba _Pinky_, en honor al color del cabello de Sakura. Sonrió levemente. Cuando eran pequeñas juguaban con él. Hasta que, lentamente, el peluche se desgastó. Cuando Karin supo, el peluche ya estaba roto y Sakura se había distanciado de ella, al igual que con su familia. Era extraño, muy extraño.

—¿Y bien?.—Su hermana mayor la miró con fastidio, jugueteando con las orejas peludas de Pinky.

—Tú...actuaste muy mal en la cena.—Nerviosamente, acomodó sus gafas de armazón negro, no sabiendo como había obtenido tanto valor como para enfrentar a Sakura—Deberías disculparte.—

—_Oh~_.—La chica de ojos esmeralda soltó un gemido de frustración, arrojando al tigre de felpa a un rincón de su recámara. Y, amenazante, caminó hasta la pelirroja—No entiendo porqué demonios viniste, sabes muy bien que no te escucharé. Lo único que escucho salir de tus labios son un montón de tonterías. ¡No me molestes, Karin!.—Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y Karin temió que la golpeara. Porque, Sakura era capás de hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta golpear a su propia hermana—¡VETE AL INFIERNO, NO ME MOLESTES, QUIERO ESTÁR SOLA! ¿¡ES TAN DIFÍCIL ENTENDER, HUH!?.—La empujó fuera de su recámara y le cerró la puerta en la cara, conteniendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de golparla. Rápidamente, cerró la puerta con llave. Sabía que sus padres vendrían.

Y como ella supuso, a los pocos minutos, ambos Haruno se encontraban golpeando la puerta de su rebelde hija mayor. La pelirrosa suspiró, ignorando los fuertes gritos de Kizashi, el drámatico llanto de Mebuki y las silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su hermana. Sí, sabía que lloraba. Era una especie de conexión que ambas poseían.

**¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!**

La pelirrosa mordió sus labios.

Aún no se iban.

¿¡Por qué demonios no la dejaban en paz!? ¡SÓLO QUERÍA ESTAR SOLA UN MOMENTO!.

Sus pintadas y largas uñas se enterraron en las palmas de sus manos, causándole dolor. No le importó, sólo deseaba que la dejaran en paz. Al ver que pasaban los minutos y ellos aún seguían insistiendo, la ansiedad se presentó en el cuerpo de Sakura. ¡Maldición! ¡Estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad!.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y sintió la desesperación asotarla. Rápidamente, se dirigió a su buro, donde sacó un frasco de pastillas. Sin agua, tragó dos capsulas, respirando agitadamente. Aún así, la ansiedad recorría sus venas. Tomó su celular, marcando rápidamente el número de...de _Sasuke_.

Tenía que liberar sus molestias y miedo. ¿Y quién mejor que el más que dispuesto Uchiha Sasuke?. Tendía una buena sesión de sexo y de seguro el azabache estaría más que encantado. Lentamente, la calma regresó a ella.

Todo estaba bien. Sus padres se cansarían y se irían, mientras, ella se divertiría con su amante.

—_"¿Sí?"_.—

—_Sasuke-kun_, ven un momento a mi casa, tengo ganas de ti.—Dijo, en un profundo y sensual gemido, que, erizó completamente los vellos de Sasuke—¿Qué me dices, Sasuke-kun?.—Relamió sus labios, esperando la respuesta. Aunque, igualmente, Sasuke no tenía opción. Diría "Sí" de cualquier modo.

—_"...S-Sí, Sakura"_.—Luego de decirle algunas cosas sucias mediante el celular, Sakura colgó. Sonrió al notar que los gritos ya no se escuchaba. Finalmente, se habían ido. Ahora, lo que faltaba era esperar a su "querido" juguete. Sonriendo con picardía, arrojó el celular a un lado, mientras se deshacía de ese molesto y elegante vestido que llevaba. Se quedó en ropa interior, esperando a Sasuke, mientras abrazaba al pequeño tigre de felpa.

—Esta noche me divertiré mucho, Pinky.—Rió con suavidad, sintiendo su cuerpo flotar. Las pastillas estaban haciendo efecto en su cuerpo. Pero, obviamente, esas pequeñas pastillitas no pudieron controlar la lujuria en el interior de Sakura, que ya imaginaba todas las cosas que haría que Sasuke.

Sí. Se divertiría...y _mucho_.

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola a todos.

Espero y hayan disfrutado el quinto capítulo de **"That Day"**. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, y, como siempre, sus opiniones son

bienvenidas aquí.

* * *

**.:~¡No sean lectoras sin voz! ¡Háganse notar dejando un comentario!~:.**

* * *

_~Muchos besos y abrazos para ustedes, mis lectoras~_


	6. Capítulo Seis

That Day  
Capítulo Cuatro: The Real You.

.

.

Sasuke despertó, sintiéndose desorientado al verse en una habitación demasiado colorida y femenina para ser suya. Rápidamente, comprendió todo al recordar la noche anterior, y al ver el pequeño y cálido cuerpo a su lado. Suspiró. Se había quedado dormido. Sakura se había dormido rápidamente luego de "hacer el amor", y él, como el estúpido que era, decidió quedarse a su lado, sin importarle nada. Sólo...deseaba sentir lo que era estar a su lado. Poder abrazarla y besarla sin temor a ser rechazado. Susurrarle "Te amo" al oído, sin miedo a su reacción. Fue la sensación más maravillosa que experimentó en su vida. Por unos momentos, sintió como si su amor fuera correspondido. Cosa que, obviamente, no era verdad. Pero...¿Por qué no fantasear un poco?. Necesitaba amor. Necesitaba su amor, esa era la única razón por la que había aceptado convertirse en su juguete. Porque, así, de alguna manera, estaban "unidos". O al menos era lo que él se autoconvencía de creer.

—¿..Sasuke?.—El azabache se tensó, quedando completamente paralizado, incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Lentamente, casi con miedo, observó los brillantes y cansados ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba. Lastimosamente, los ojitos de su princesa brillaban de enojo y desacuerdo—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué no te dije ayer que te largaras?.—

...No. No se lo había dicho.

Inmediatamente, había caído dormida luego de tener su orgasmo. Era el efecto de las pastillas, sólo que, éso, Sasuke no lo sabía. El Uchiha quiso decirle que no se lo había dicho, pero, automáticamente, sus labios se sellaron, quedando inmóviles. Lo único que hizo fue asentir con su cabeza, cargando con el error que no había cometido. Pero...¿Contradecir a su princesa?. No. Definitivamente no lo haría.

—Bueno, no importa.—Suspiró, pasando una de sus manos por sus sedosos cabellos rosas. Sasuke quedó anonadado, sin mover ni un músculo, sólo observando la bella escena que sus ojos tenía la suerte de presenciar. Sakura lucía hermosa. Su pálida piel hacía resaltar sus "inocentes" ojos esmeralda, mientras sus cabellos caían suavemente por su frente y hombros. El cabello de Sakura era largo y muy hermoso, a pesar de poseer un color demasiado "peculiar".

—Yo...lo siento.—Fue lo único que salió de los fríos y delgados labios de Sasuke, quien seguía pendiente al suave movimiento de sus hebras rosas. Claro que la chica no lo había notado, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. Definitivamente, no debió tomarse esas dos pastillas. Sólo debía tomar una. Maldijo por lo bajo, tallando con suavidad sus ojos. Pronto recordó que aún conservaba el maquillaje de la noche anterior.

¡Mierda!.

Bufó con molestia. Hoy, realmente, no era su día. Volteó hacia su celular; eran las 9:00 a.m. Igualmente, no tenía clases. En ese momento, notó que Sasuke estaba a su lado, observándola de una manera penetrante. Eso, muy en su interior, la intimidó. ¿Qué demonios miraba?. Oh, de seguro era por su corrido maquillaje. Debía de parecer un maldito mapache.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?.—Su pregunta pareció desconcertar al chico a su lado. Sasuke se paralizó y los nervios hicieron que las palmas de sus manos comenzaran a sudar—Vete, ya no te necesito.—Hizo un ademán despectivo, observándolo a través de sus espesas y negras pestañas.

—P-Pero...—¿Qué haría?. Se había perdido las clases por estar con ella. Por más que Sakura no tuviese clases hoy; él las tenía. Ella estaba un grado superior al de él, el sistema era muy diferente. Quiso decirle que, por ella, había perdido un día de clases. Sin embargo...¿Para qué decirlo?. Seguramente a la pelirrosada no le importaría. Se mantuvo callado, mientras comenzaba a ponerse sus pantalones y zapatos. Obviamente, su playera seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre. Mientras tenían sus tan comunes sesiones de sexo, él no se la quitaba, y ella no insistía, sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar. Él, lo último que deseaba, era que Sakura se alejara de su lado al ver su repugnante cuerpo.

—N-Nos vemos.—Murmuró el azabache, con la mirada baja. No recibió respuesta, lo que lo hizo suspirar. Volteó y salió por la ventana, deseando, secretamente, que su amada lo detuviera. Lastimosamente...eso no sucedió...ni sucedería nunca.

Sasuke suspiró, dejando que las tristes y saladas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro libremente. Sus manos se metieron en los bolsillos de su pantalón, protegiéndose del frío. Mordió su labio, tratando de detener la mueca de tristeza y dolor que estaba por formarse en su rostro. Bajó la mirada, caminando por las frías calles de Tokyo.

Lentamente, caminó por un pequeño puente, que estaba rodeado de hermosos y delicados árboles de cerezo. Inhaló el dulce aroma de esas bellas flores, que tanto le recordaban a Sakura, mientras sus oscuros y vacíos ojos estaban perdidos en el reflejo que proyectaba el río bajo sus pies. Repentinamente, la idea de saltar...le pareció tentadora.

Apretó los puños.

Aunque no era la primera vez que ideas suicidas pasaban por su cabeza, no se sintió bien al saber que pensaba eso. Por su bien, continuó el camino, siguiendo el sendero que los árboles de cerezo le indicaban. Delicadamente, un pequeño y frágil pétalo, cayó justo en la palma de su mano, que estaba extendida. Lo apretó con suavidad, alzando su negra mirada.

Frente a él, las enormes estatuas de los antiguos y grandes presidentes de Tokyo se alzaban con orgullo. Era una costumbre en su cuidad, Konoha, que cada presidente de su honrado país fuera tallado en las más finas y costosas piedras preciosas.

Suspiró, dejando caer el pétalo, que voló libremente, perdiéndose entre el amplio e infinito cielo.

Por última vez, le dio una rápida mirada al ese gran monumento, antes de marcharse. No comprendía porqué, pero las ideas negativas en su cabeza parecieron desaparecer al ver esas imponentes estatuas.

Sonrió débilmente, tallando sus mejillas, borrando cualquier prueba de su llanto.

Por un momento, dejó de pensar en su tristeza, dejando sus problemas y penas olvidadas.

Por un momento...se permitió pensar que su amor era correspondido.

Por un momento...imaginó a Sakura con una dulce sonrisa en su bello rostro, mientras sus delicados labios se movían, articulando un anhelado y suave "te amo"...

* * *

—¿Qué harás hoy en la noche, Sakura?.—La chica de ojos azules le sonrió, agitando sensualmente sus largos cabellos rubios. Sakura suspiró frente al espejo, mientras delineaba sus verdes ojos con delineador negro. Ino Yamanaka, su "mejor amiga", se recostó en su cama, mientras revisaba su celular, aburrida.

—No lo sé. ¿Hay una fiesta en casa de James, verdad?.—

James Wallace era un chico extranjero, provenía de la gran y hermosa New York. Todas las chicas, incluyéndolas, estaban fascinadas con él. Tenía un acento bastante sexy, además de sus costumbres "neoyorkinas". Y, por su puesto, era un chico atractivo. Si no fuera así, la pelirrosa ni siquiera le hubiera dedicado una mirada. Era alto, de cabellos rubios, ojos cafés y piel blanca. Y, además, Sakura tenía una cierta admiración hacia las personas estadounidenses. La moda en ese país era, simplemente, genial.

—¡Sí!.—Ino chilló, emocionada—Obviamente estamos invitadas. ¡Casi todo el instituto irá! ¡Ésta es la fiesta del año!.—

—Sí, lo sé.—

—Oh. Y creo que James está interesado en ti, ¿sabes?.—Sakura abrió su boca, sorprendida. Luego la cerró, formando una sonrisa arrogante. ¿Cómo pudo sorprenderse?. Era algo obvio. Ella era hermosa, todos, finalmente, caían a sus pies. Tal vez, en la fiesta, pudiera llevárselo a la cama...

—¡Te envidio! ¡Lo tienes todo!.—La rubia intentó que su tono fuera bromista, pero Sakura sabía que esas palabras tenían rencor y odio ocultos. Para ella era sabido que todas sus "amigas" estaban con ella sólo por interés, sin embargo, nunca dijo nada ni intentó alejarse de ellas. Porque...¿Para qué?. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la que las estaba utilizando—...Y tienes una familia genial. No entiendo como te puedes quejar de ellos.—Sakura pestañeó seguidamente, no había estado escuchando a Ino. Igualmente, no se perdía de nada interesante.

Esperen...¿Había dicho que su familia era..."genial"?.

Volteó hacia la chica, observándola de manera incrédula.

—Mi familia no es "genial", Ino, no sé de qué hablas.—

—Pero...¿Te regalaron un coche nuevo, verdad?.—

—Sí, pero...—

—¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Mis padres no me dieron el coche que yo quería porque dicen que soy "inmadura"!.—"En eso tienen mucha razón", pensó Sakura—¿Yo? ¿Inmadura?...¡Of course not!.—La chica de cabellos rosas rodó los ojos. Odiaba esa estúpida moda de hablar en inglés. Todos los populares habían adaptado esa moda, pero, para gracia de la chica, todos tenían una pésima pronunciación. No eran muchos los japoneses que poseían la habilidad de hablar el inglés. Igualmente, ella seguía la moda, con su perfecto inglés.

—Sí, lo que digas, Ino.—Terminó por aplicarse una suave capa de lipgloss a sus finos y sensuales labios y caminó hacia su armario—Por cierto...¿Temari irá de compras con nosotras?.—Dentro de su grupo de populares, Temari era con la que más bien se llevaba. Era, después de ella, la más inteligente del grupo. Sakura le tenía la confianza suficiente como para no actuar de manera tan "superficial" estando con ella. Se podía decir, que, realmente, eran amigas. Sakura apreciaba su compañía.

—Síp. Tenemos que ir a buscarla a su casa.—Ino jugueteó tontamente con su cabello rubio, para fastidio de su "amiga". Rápidamente, intentó distraerse, escogiendo su ropa. Una falda, tacones negros, una playera verde, y su hermoso bolso "channel". Tomó las llaves de su automóvil y salió de su casa, con Ino siguiéndola detrás. Cuando abrió la puerta principal, se topó con el triste rostro de su hermana menor.

—Sakura...—Susurró, observándola con extrema tristeza y decepción.

—Karin, muévete. Oh, y, por cierto, hoy no volveré a casa, me iré a una fiesta.—

—Pero...No tienes permitido salir. Papá y mamá te castigaron...—Karin suspiró, su hermana ya se había subido a su auto, sin escuchar ni una palabra. Resignada, entró a su casa, mientras la tristeza la consumía lentamente.

_¿Desde cuando las cosas habían cambiado tanto? _

_¿Desde cuando Sakura era así? _

* * *

—¿Te escapaste?.—Preguntó Temari, en tono de reproche. La pelirrosa frente a ella sólo se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con el sorbete de su malteada de fresa—No es bueno que hagas eso, Sakura. Tus padres se enojarán contigo. Tal vez te pongan en uno de esos internados, sabes que son capaces.—

—Lo sé, pero...—Suspiró—No puedo permanecer ni un minuto más en esa maldita casa. Realmente, hacen mi vida miserable. Kizashi siempre está insistiendo en que debo ser una dama; Mebuki actúa como una persona sin voz, obedeciendo en todo a mi padre. Es agotador estar con ellos.—Sakura le dio un trago a su malteada, con cierto aire triste, que sólo dejaba salir cuando estaba con Temari. La rubia agradecía que le tuviera tanta confianza; su amistad era completamente sincera y desinteresada.

—¿Y...Y qué hay de Karin, tu hermana?.—La rubia chica alzó una ceja. Sabía que, para Sakura, su hermana era importante. Y, por más que no lo quisiera demostrar, la quería y siempre la tenía presente. Eso era lo que creía, sólo esperaba no equivocarse.

—Huh...—La expresión en su rostro fue seria, y su mano, inconscientemente, agritaba la malteada. Temari la miró fijamente, intentando leer sus ojos, sin embargo, Sakura desvió su mirada—Ella...está bien. Igualmente, no me importa lo que haga.—Esa fue su fría respuesta, mientras la chica de ojos verde oscuros suspiraba, resignándose en hacer hablar a su amiga.

—¡Chicas!.—El ensordecedor grito de Ino las distrajo. Ambas, fastidiadas, miraron a la rubia chica, que corría hacia ellas, con cientos de bolsas en sus manos—¡Sakura, tienes que probarte este vestido! ¡Es hermoso!.—Agitó una de las bolsas, que, por el logo, se podía distinguir que era una marca muy costosa—¡Oh, y, Temari! ¡Debes comprar estos zapatos, son increíbles!.—

Sakura suspiró, y, forzando una sonrisa, murmuró:

—Sí, eso sería genial...—Temari la observó, de reojo, con decepción.

_Esa no era la verdadera Sakura..._

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hola a todos!.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo~

**.:¡No sean lectoras sin voz! ¡Háganse notar dejando un comentario!:. **

Muchos besos y abrazos


	7. Capítulo Siete

**That Day **  
**Capítulo Siete:** _Past Pain (El dolor del pasado)- Primera Parte. _

* * *

**.:FLASHBACK:.** _(FlashBack: Recuerdo)_

* * *

_—¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde irás?.—Preguntó el pelinegro mayor, algo preocupado porque su adorado hermanito saliera a esas horas de la noche. Era media noche. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría llamar a esas altas horas?. Sasuke, a pesar de ser alguien responsable y ya estar casi en la mayoría de edad, debía respetar las reglas que Itachi imponía en la casa. Y siempre respetaba los horarios y demás cosas, pero, esta vez, lucía demasiado apresurado como para escuchar a su hermano mayor. Entonces Itachi sólo suspiró y aceptó el rápido "Volveré pronto" que murmuró Sasuke._

_Así que, con la preocupación sembrada en su pecho, el pelinegro se sentó en el sofá de la sala principal, completamente angustiado. Estúpido Sasuke. Lo más probable que sucediera sería que, esa noche, no lograra dormir hasta que el azabache se presentara frente a él; completamente sano y sin ningún rasguño. Esperaba que no le ocurriera nada, porque, últimamente, la zona en la que vivían se había vuelto peligrosa. Varios robos se habían llevado a cabo esas últimas semanas. Y, hace unos pocos días, en la noche, su vecina, Akari-san, fue víctima de un asalto a mano armada. La pobre mujer había estado tan nerviosa que, inmediatamente, se largó a llorar, frente a sus asaltantes. Pero, afortunadamente, no le hicieron daño, porque, obviamente, ella les entregó las pocas pertenencias valiosas que llevaba en su pequeño bolso. Las personas de esa zona no eran muy "ricas", pero tampoco eran pobres. Allí sólo habitaban personas trabajadoras y amables, donde todos conocían a todos. Un lugar bastante lindo, si no fuera por los horribles acontecimientos de semanas antes. Itachi no podía hacer nada, no poseía el dinero suficiente como para poder irse, él y Sasuke, a un lugar mejor. Trabajaba en un pequeño y concurrido supermercado, muy famoso entre esos barrios. Que, si bien le entregaban una buena paga, no era suficiente para poder conceder cumplir ciertos caprichos, como mudarse o, al menos, poder permitirse unos cuantos lujos en la casa._

_Lastimosamente, sus queridos padres no estaban para ayudarlos. Habían fallecido en un trágico accidente de tráfico, mientras ellos conducían a la casa de su tía Aiko, la media hermana de su amada madre Mikoto. Aiko estaba por dar a luz, y como Mikoto y Aiko eran muy unidas, la pelinegra quiso estar presente en el nacimiento de su pequeño sobrino. Sin embargo, por cosas de la vida, Mikoto y Fugaku no pudieron llegar a su destino, muriendo minutos antes de que el pequeño bebé naciera. Y, Aiko, devastada, había llorado como nunca antes, al enterarse de esa terrible noticia, mientras, lentamente, mecía su pequeño bebé en brazos. En su honor, el pequeño llevaba el nombre de "_

_**Migaku**", que era un hermosa combinación de los nombres de los señores Uchiha. Luego de ese acontecimiento, Aiko se había hecho cargo de sus sobrinos con mucho gusto, cuidando de ellos como si fueran sus hijos. En ese tiempo, Itachi contaba con 13 cortos años de edad, y el pequeño Sasuke sólo era un niño de 8 años. Fue un golpe extremadamente duro para ambos niños, pero, con la dulzura y amabilidad de su querida tía, lograron superar esa perdida, más, sin embargo, nunca olvidarían a sus amados progenitores. Nunca culparon a su tía de su perdida, y, mucho menos, al pequeño Migaku. Ellos eran completamente inocentes; libres de toda culpa._

_Luego de que Itachi cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y que el azabache contara con 13 años, abandonaron la casa de Aiko, que ya tenía una buena y estable pareja. La mujer había insistido en que se quedaran, que no había problema pero, Itachi, sacando a flote la terquedad que heredó de su padre, se negó. Él deseaba poder trabajar y mantener a su pequeño hermanito. Ganar su propio dinero y no tener que depender de nadie._

_Fue duro para ambos hermanos separarse de Aiko y el pequeño Migaku, que sin duda, los adoraba a ambos. Pero, sin embargo, tuvieron que marchar. Poco tiempo después, se enteraron que su tía se iría a otro país, más concretamente a China, el lugar que siempre había querido visitar. Gracias a su esposo, su sueño se cumplió. Sasuke entristeció cuando se enteró de que su tía se iría y, para desgracia de Itachi, calló en la depresión._

_Preocupado, acudió a un psicólogo infantil, para que ayudara a su hermano. Y lo que le dijeron, sin duda hizo que se volviera muy sobre-protector con Sasuke. Él padecía de depresión crónica, una terrible enfermedad, que surgía luego de una perdida, que podía ser tanto real como imaginaria. Pero, en el caso de Sasuke, la perdida era real._

_Esos momentos fueron muy difíciles para ambos, y, tal vez, Itachi fue el más afectado de los dos hermanos. Porque, al ver que su hermanito no comía y lucía triste todo el tiempo fue algo terrible. Y, saber que, de un momento a otro, el azabache podría morir, lo hacía sentirse enfermo._

_Pero, ya todo estaba bien._

_Sasuke había superado su depresión..._

_...¿Verdad?._

* * *

_Sasuke suspiró cuando estuvo frente a la enorme casa de su amada, mientras sus manos temblaban, aún resguardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de Sakura, mientras sus padres estaban presentes. Donde, un ruido fuerte podía hacer que se despertaran, bajaran a la habitación de su hija y los descubrieran en pleno acto carnal. Dios. Podían decirle a su hermano Itachi y...¿Qué pensaría de él?. De seguro que se enojaría mucho. Ahora que lo pensaba, no deseaba entrar a esa casa. Pero...Sakura se molestaría con él, por no decir que lo odiaría. No tendía compasión con él, y, de seguro, lo ignoraría por un largo tiempo. Lo último que quería el azabache era ser ignorado por su princesa. No podría soportarlo, sería mucho para él. _

_Entonces, cegado por las desesperación que le producía la idea de no estar con la pelirrosa, se acercó a la casa. Lentamente, subió por la pequeña escalerita que estaba fija a la pared, hasta llegar a la ventana de la recámara de la pelirrosa. En cuanto la vio, allí, recostada sobre su cama, únicamente con su ropa interior, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, golpeando insistentemente contra su pecho. Sintió un abrasador calor consumirlo, y, con una abrumadora rapidez, su entrepierna se endureció. Gimió débilmente. Su pantalón rozaba ese sensible lugar, causándole un exquisito placer. E ignorando que no era el lugar correcto, dejó volar su imaginación, remplazando la apretada tela de su pantalón, por las suaves y delicadas manos de su princesa. _

_—¿Se siente bien, Sasuke-kun?.— _

_Inmediatamente, los ojos del azabache se abrieron, para luego, alarmado, alzar su cabeza. Se encontró con una traviesa Sakura, que lo miraba con una sonrisa, y con la lujuria reflejada en sus verdes ojos. Suspiró temblorosamente, alzando tímidamente su mano. La sonrisa de la pelirrosa desapareció y su femenino y delicado cuerpo se tensó, pero, sin embargo, no se movió, permitió que la temblorosa mano del azabache acariciara con ternura su mejilla, pidiéndole, silenciosamente, que le permitiera amarla... _

_Entonces, algo cohibida, la pelirrosa se alejó, indicándole que entrara. _

_Y en ese momento, cuando vio al azabache subir con rapidez, ansioso por poder hacerla suya...se sintió culpable. _

_Sasuke...Sasuke realmente la quería. No sólo deseaba su cuerpo; la amaba. Y cuando sintió las manos del chico acariciar su cintura con extrema suavidad y amor, se sintió una persona terrible. Y, en su interior, deseó no ser así. Pero, el orgullo era grande, entonces, forzando una atrevida sonrisa, se dejó caer sobre la cama, recibiendo las amables y amorosas caricias de Sasuke, que no hacían más que aumentar la culpabilidad de su alma... _

_—...Te amo.— _

_Todo para Sakura se paralizó. Sasuke le había dicho que la amaba...otra vez. No dijo nada, ignoró esa frase, cerrando sus verdes ojos. Si los mantenía abiertos, probablemente...lloraría. Lloraría porque, finalmente, comprendía en lo que se había convertido: En un monstruo. _

_¿Haría algo para cambiar?...No. _

_Porque, a una parte en su interior, le gustaba ser así. Le gustaba ser un monstruo; le gustaba tener el control. Y también merecía poder comportarse así. _

_Después de todo...__**ellos la habían tratado igual**__._

* * *

**Notas:** Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por sus comentarios.

**¡Sí les gustó comenten!**


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**That Day. **  
**Capítulo Ocho: **El dolor del pasado (Segunda parte).

* * *

**:FLASHBACK:.**  
**"P.O.V: Haruno Sakura". **

* * *

** N: **Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito, sí eres menor de edad, o no es de tu agrado este contenido, por favor, retírate. ¡Estás advertido!.

* * *

Sasuke me acariciaba las mejillas con una perturbadora delicadeza. El amor y el cariño que se reflejaban en sus ojos me hacía sentir nerviosa. Nunca lo había notado, nunca me fijé en esos detalles. Pero, ahora, parecía imposible ignorarlos. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso mi conciencia no podía soportar más la culpa?. Sí, debía ser eso. La culpabilidad me consume lentamente, y, por más que lo deseé, no puedo olvidarla, pero sí ignorarla. Sólo haré como si todo fuera normal, porque yo no puedo volver a ser como antes. Porque, sí lo hago, todo mi esfuerzo se irá al demonio. **Todas las lágrimas, todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento...**¿Serán en vano?. No. Yo cambié. Así estoy mejor, de esta manera nadie podrá lastimarme. Ni siquiera el dolor de Sasuke...

Entonces, dejando mi mente en blanco, me desnudé ante sus ojos...

Al verme completamente desnuda, Sasuke se sonrojó, formando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Me incomodé al verlo así, bajo los efectos del "amor". Y decidí iniciar yo el contacto, como siempre hago. Nunca me dejaré dominar por nadie; **yo** debo tener el control. Porque, si no fuera así, esto no tendría sentido.

Me acerqué a él a paso firme, forzándome a formar una descarada sonrisa. En estos momentos, me arrepiento de haberlo llamado. Más, sin embargo, no me echaría para atrás, tengo una imagen que mantener. E ignorando completamente mis verdaderos deseos, me dediqué a acariciar lujuriosamente su cubierto pecho, el que siempre se empeñaba a ocultar ante mis ojos. Nunca insistí en que se quitara su camisa, después de todo, no me importa lo que haya debajo de ella.

La punta de mis uñas recorrieron la delgada tela, produciendo escalofríos en el cuerpo que había entre mis manos. Me incliné hacia él, besando su cuello, dejando leves mordiscos sobre su pálida piel. Dudé en besar sus labios, pero, finalmente, lo hice, al ver su suplicante mirada. Concedí su deseo, no queriendo ver más esa mirada desolada que tanto me recordaba a la mirada que yo poseía en el pasado. Mis delgados labios presionaron los suyos, para, casi el instante, moverse sobre ellos. Los labios de Sasuke siempre fueron suaves y pálidos, completamente gentiles y dulces cuando me besaban. Sus besos nunca fueron pasionales y rudos, por más que yo se lo ordenara. Él nunca me besó de la manera en la que yo lo besaba. Sasuke, en cada beso depositado en mis labios, entregaba todos sus sentimientos. Ahora mismo lo hacía, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, acariciando mi piel. Mientras su boca, lentamente, se separaba de la mía, para luego bajar hasta el inicio de mis pechos, besando cada parte de ellos.

Yo, por mi parte, gemía. Me sentía sensible y algo cansada, seguramente por el efecto de las pastillas que, con anterioridad, había consumido. Mi cuerpo estaba relajado y parecía como si estuviera flotando. Se sentía bien, además las caricias de Sasuke eran un bono extra. Me relajaban; hacían que todo mi cuerpo dejara atrás la tensión e incomodidad.

Repentinamente, me sobresalté al ser presa de una intensa oleada de placer. Mi verde mirada, seguramente con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, se clavó en Sasuke, encontrándolo con su rostro perdido entre mis pechos. Su cálida lengua recorría cada parte de ellos, mientras sus manos masajeaban mis nalgas. Solté unos entrecortados suspiros, aferrándome a las cobijas de mi cama, completamente extasiada. Mi sexo comenzaba a humedecerse, en busca de atención.

Alcé mis caderas, gimoteando suavemente. En esos momentos, estaba completamente bajo los efectos de las pastillas, incapaz de pensar algo coherente. Y sólo me dejé llevar por las hábiles caricias que Sasuke repartía por mi desnudo cuerpo.

Lentamente, sentí como bajaba su mano hacia mi zona íntima, rozándola con la punta de sus dedos, sin introducir sus dígitos. Igualmente, esas suaves y placenteras caricias fueron suficientes para que gimiera y suspirara. De manera instintiva, moví mis caderas lentamente, rozando con más insistencia mi entrada contra sus dedos. Se sentía bien. Muy bien. Y se sintió aún mejor cuando capturó uno de mis pequeños pezones entre sus labios, lamiéndolos y besándolos.

Y algo en mí...hizo **"click"**. Pareciera como si Sasuke manejara la situación. Pareciera como si yo ansiara sus caricias, cuando debía ser todo lo contrario. [b]Yo[/b] debía tener el control. Soy la que domina a Sasuke, la que controla cada uno de sus movimientos. Y, sí es así...¿Por qué demonios me comporto como una maldita perra en celo?.

La furia comenzó a crecer en mí, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Sasuke de espaldas a la cama. Me observó sorprendido, no esperando ese brusco movimiento. Yo, completamente cegada por la humillación y enojo, comencé a arañar su pecho, hiriéndolo. Una mueca de dolor me indicó que hacía bien mi trabajo, y con un brusco movimiento, introduje el miembro de Sasuke en mi interior.

Mis manos perdieron fuerza y toda furia y demás sentimientos negativos se esfumaron, al tiempo que su duro pene se abría paso entre mi interior. Me estremecí del gusto, temblando de puro éxtasis. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse, y los gemidos se me escapaban de mis labios.

—Mu-muévete.—Ordené, en un suave y tembloroso susurro, con mis ojos algo húmedos. Sasuke me obedeció al instante, penetrándome con rapidez pero, sobretodo, con una extraña, pero placentera, delicadeza.

Y así continuamos, hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo, completamente satisfechos.[/spoiler]

Luego, no recuerdo lo que sucedió. Mi último recuerdo es cuando Sasuke salió de mi interior y me acarició mis cabellos, y después de eso, caí profundamente dormida.

—Te amo, Sakura; siempre lo haré.—

* * *

**:FLASHBACK END:.**

* * *

Ahora estoy aquí; sentada en una de las mesas de una famosa cafetería, con la mirada fija en mi capuchino, que aún seguía intacto sobre la mesa. Estaba meditando, perdida entre mis propios pensamientos. Afuera hacía mucho frío, al parecer nevaría. Sin embargo, eso no importa ahora. Lo que importaba era el mensaje que estaba plasmado en la fría pantalla de mi teléfono móvil. No podía parar de observarlo cada cinco segundos, mordiendo la punta de mis uñas en el proceso. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué demonios me sentía tan nerviosa?. Sólo...sólo era una...una estúpida _cita_.

Luego de que salir de compras con Ino y Temari, lo único que hice luego fue ir directamente a casa, encerrándome en mi solitaria habitación. Hoy no tenía practica con mi instructora de modelaje, mi agenda estaba completamente despejada. Lo único que me restaba por hacer era pensar en cómo me vestiría para ir a la fiesta de James, mi nuevo compañero.

Pero, sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que la pantalla de mi celular estaba encendida, indicándome que me había llegado un "nuevo mensaje". Extrañada, lo leí:

_"Sakura. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero, por favor, quisiera poder conocerte mejor. Me gustas, y mucho. Por eso mismo, te suplico que aceptes tener un cita conmigo."_

¿De quién era el mensaje?.

Era de James Wallace, el chico nuevo. Que, al parecer, me veía más que una compañera de clases.

El dilema era..._¿Debía aceptar o rechazar su propuesta?._

Bajé la mirada, fijándola en el abandonado capuchino.

—Nunca nadie me había invitado a una cita.—Susurré, acariciando, con la punta de su dedo índice, el borde del vaso descartable. Mi pecho se oprimió, recordando momentos pasados. Todas las personas que se me acercaban, eran sólo por puro interés. Tanto para satisfacer sus necesidades mediante sexo, o solamente para ganar popularidad.

Una sonrisa amarga afloró de mis labios.

—Nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad. Siempre sola..._siempre._—Observé nuevamente mi móvil, para, luego, tomarlo, respondiendo con rapidez...

Finalmente, luego de enviar el mensaje, abandoné el comercio, sin mirar atrás...

* * *

**Notas:** Hola a todos. Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de "That Day". Lamento la tardanza pero no recibí comentarios (sólo uno en todo este tiempo). Eso me hace pensar que no les gusta la historia, y, tal vez, ya no la continúe más. No lo sé. Sí alguien quiere comentar, que lo haga, no se sientan presionadas/dos **;D**. No están obligados/das a comentar, pero sería algo bonito. Saludos **:)**.


End file.
